


colors

by princedoyeom



Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, doyum is the best dancer, i love tags, jinsung and taekhyeon are classmates, jinsung is blind without his glasses, jinsung/doyum, jinyeom, kim taewoo gets mentioned twice, not really but okay, slight angst, soft, soulmate!AU, yongha and yechan gets mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedoyeom/pseuds/princedoyeom
Summary: jinyeom soulmate!au wherein you lose the ability to see colors when you turn seven, and the only way to see them again is for you to touch your soulmate.jinsung has always wanted to meet his soulmate.too bad he's half blind without his glasses.jinsung:damn itor,jinsung meets his soulmate in a "hit-and-run" on his way to the classroom, and he regrets his bad eyesight cause he couldn't see his face.





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> yo whaddup whaddup you know who it is~~~ lmao it's me again with another self-indulgent fic for my 2002 liners!
> 
> notes to remember: they're all aged up in this fic again lmao u do the math aadkadadadadj 
> 
> if u don't like the ship, pls feel free to leave aha

 

* * *

_**march thirty two thousand and nine; jung jinsung – seven years old** _

* * *

 

“MAMAAAAAAA!”

jinsung’s mother was busy cooking a small feast for her family because it was a certain someone’s birthday today, when she was startled by her son’s loud scream in the early hours of the morning. a young jung jinsung was currently bawling his eyes out, and his mother, frantic and worried that something might’ve happened to her child, comes rushing in the room with a broom in hand.

“JINSUNG, WHAT’S WRONG, WHO’S THERE?” she shouted, broom raised high in the air. seeing her son on the bed crying and no other threat inside the room, her stiff posture slacked a bit before she lowered the broom down and let it clatter on to the floor as she rushes on over to jinsung’s side.

“baby, what’s wrong? why are you crying?” jinsung’s mother checks him for injuries and seeing none, she moves him so that he’s sitting on her lap as she wipes her son’s snotty face with her shirt.

“ssh, ssh, baby. what’s wrong?” she asks as jinsung sniffs.

“w-why can’t i-i see them anymore?” jinsung asks, more tears escaping his eyes. his mother furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

“can’t see what anymore?” she asks back. jinsung sniffs and blows his nose before he hiccups.

“t-the c-colors.” he says. jinsung’s mother stops and realization dawns on her. she looks at the calendar at jinsung’s bedside table, and notices the date today circled in red and a small note that says “my 7th birthday!!!” in jinsung’s handwriting. 

“m-ma, w-what’s wrong with me? w-why is everything in b-black and white? m-my pajamas were r-red!” jinsung says. his mother only smiles at him before she gives him a small hug.

“oh baby. it’s alright. this is something that happens when you turn 7.” she says as she rocks them both. jinsung looks up at his mom before he cocks his head to the side.

“w-what?” he asks, his red puffy eyes confused. 

jinsung’s mother sits comfortably on her son’s bed before she rubs jinsung’s back.

“jinsung-ah, do you know what soulmates are?”

jinsung nods. “yeah, mama. that’s what you and papa are!” he answers. his mother laughs before she lightly taps jinsung’s nose.

 “that’s right. and honey, you lose the ability to see colors when you and your soulmate have both turned 7.” she explains. jinsung’s eyes widens and he gasps.

“d-does that mean i have a soulmate too?!” he shouts excitedly. his mother laughs at him before she nods twice.

“of course, jinsung. you losing the ability to see color proves it, doesn’t it?” she says.

jinsung nods eagerly, his sadness forgotten momentarily as he revels in the fact that he has a soulmate. jinsung dances around in his mom’s arms before he grows tired, his crying fit taking a toll on his eyes as he feels them grow heavy. seeing this, his mom lays him down on his bed.

“w-will i ever get to see colors again, ma?” jinsung asks as he yawns.

“of course you will, sweetheart.” his mother replies as she stands up and tucks jinsung back to bed. jinsung lets out another yawn and his eyes begin to droop slowly.

“the very moment you touch your soulmate, you’ll be able to see colors again, my dear.” she says softly as she kisses jinsung’s forehead. jinsung doesn’t answer because as soon as he closes his eyes, he falls asleep instantly, and his mother smiles at him before she quietly slips out of her son’s room.

* * *

_**time skip: april thirteen two thousand and twenty two; thirteen years later; jung jinsung – twenty years old** _

* * *

jinsung was running late again, for the nth time that month. he didn’t mean to oversleep, honest! but maybe… staying up late all night on a school night to binge watch this new kickass series on netflix wasn’t such a good idea.

jinsung takes a look at his watch, and seeing that he’s already more than ten minutes late, he runs faster, cursing mentally at himself for his own stupidity. as he makes a sharp turn, he accidentally collides into someone, an unsuspecting student. jinsung tries to catch the other but he only gets a small brush of the other’s fingers as the force of impact sends them both to the floor. the other yelps as his butt makes contact with the ground and his papers scatters all over the place. jinsung topples down opposite him as well, glasses accidentally falling from his face and on to the side.

“hey, you should watch where you’r—“ the other sounded a lot like he was mad when he starts to scold jinsung but he stops as soon he focuses on jinsung’s face.

as jinsung rubs his head as well, he opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is that everything was blurry. _where are my glasses?!_

“i didn’t even hit my head that hard.” he says as he softly rubs his eyes with his fists.

“y-you.” jinsung hears the other say. jinsung fumbles for his glasses as he squints at the floor and when he finds it, he grabs it, squints at the person he bumped before he goes. he’s late, and if he doesn’t get to class before the grace period of twenty minutes end, he’s going to get detention, and no way in hell is jinsung going to spend his whole afternoon in detention.

_fuck it, i gotta go._

“sorry, i didn’t mean to! i’m late, gotta blast!” jinsung shouts over his shoulders.

“h-hey!” the other shouts but jinsung pays him no mind. the only thing on his mind was, _i_ _gotta get to class._

* * *

 

“I’M HERE SIR PLEASE DON’T GIVE ME DETENTION!” jinsung shouts as soon as he opens the door for first period. naturally, all eyes were on him. the room was silent, and although his vision was blurry, jinsung noticed that the classroom was in slight disarray, some of his classmates were sitting on the desks and the girls were all in groups and were probably, before he barged in, gossiping amongst themselves. his classmates all end up laughing at him as his eyebrows raise up in confusion.

“jinsung, sir kim told the class president he was going to be late today for at least thirty minutes, didn’t you read the group chat early this morning?” taekhyeon, his friend, shouts from across the room. jinsung flushes in embarrassment before he walks and take his seat behind taekhyeon, bumping into a few chairs along the way.

“no, i woke up super late today so i panicked, i even bumped into this dude earlier, my eyesight has been out of whack for the past ten minutes, can’t see for shit.” jinsung replies as he rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

“of course you can’t see for shit, you aren’t wearing your glasses.” taekhyeon says as he flicks jinsung’s forehead. jinsung’s face scrunches up in irritation, eyes still in little slits before he slides his eyeglasses on and perches them onto his nose. he blinks a few times before his eyes adjust to the light.

“so, can you see now?” jinsung sees taekhyeon wave a blurry hand to his face before his eyes focuses like a camera. his eyes widen.

_HOLY SHIT WAIT._

jinsung shuts them close again, rubs them with his fists a little bit rougher now, before he blinks a few times more. as he opens his eyes again, he lets out a, to his insistence, manly shriek as he stands up.

_WHAT THE FUCK._

“jinsung, bro, what’s wrong?” taekhyeon asks with worry in his voice.

“c-colors.” jinsung whispers.

“what?”

“i-i can see," jinsung looks outside and sees the clear blue sky, "the colors.”

* * *

 

walking outside has never been exciting for jinsung because the sun is too hot and jinsung burns easily. he’d rather much be under an umbrella or inside the comforts of the classroom or his house.

but today, taekhyeon sees jinsung walking out in the sun with a huge smile on his face and eyes taking in everything he sees.

“THE SKY IS SO BLUE, I MISSED SEEING THE SKY SO BLUE TAEK!” jinsung shouts as he points up to the sky, earning him a few stares from the people walking by them and a few laughs as well. they were walking through the open space courtyard to meet up with their friends and if taekhyeon would describe jinsung right now, it would be ‘puppy-like.’

“calm down, ‘sung. you’re freaking out way too much.” he says. as soon as they reach their friends who were sitting down on the grass under one of the big trees, jinsung plops down beside them and squeezes the tufts of green grass happily.

seunghwan and sungwon stare at him in confusion before they look at taekhyeon. the other laughs.

“he’s seeing colors again, apparently he bumped into his soulmate earlier this morning on the way to class.” taekhyeon explains. junseo, who was drinking his water calmly beside them, spits it out unintentionally. he puts a hand over his mouth and sends an apologetic look to seunghwan and sungwon who grimaces at him in disgust.

“i’m sorry, what?” junseo asks taekhyeon.

“colors! i can finally see colors!” jinsung was smiling wide as he plucks a small pink flower from the grass.

“so who is it?” sungwon asks. at this, taekhyeon laughs and jinsung deflates a bit.

“get this, he ran away before he could get the dude’s name, and he wasn’t wearing his glasses then too so he was too blind to see his face." taekhyeon says. jinsung pouts as he plucks the flower's petals one by one.

"so basically... you have no idea who it is?" seunghwan says with a small laugh.

“i was in a hurry, I thought I was going to be late for mr. kim’s class!” jinsung whines. the others laugh at him when he lets out a deep sigh.

“so... what’s your plan now bro? how are you going to look for this dude?” junseo asks him. jinsung shrugs with a small frown before he looks up at the sky again.

_how indeed._

* * *

 

_"damn it, why am i half-blind without my glasses?"_

it’s been two days, and still jinsung hasn’t found his soulmate. he’s tried almost everything, talked to almost everyone in the building, tried to remember the boy’s voice and at least the shape of his head as hard as he can but nothing. he’s also posted on his social media accounts, facebook, instagram, twitter, and his mother has been bugging him as well, saying how she wants to meet her little boy’s soulmate.

jinsung lets out a small sigh.  _she has got to stop calling me that,_ he thinks.

it’s been two days and jinsung was feeling dejected because clearly, his soulmate saw him so why wasn’t he talking to jinsung, or looking for him as well? letting out another sigh, jinsung slams the door of his locker shut before he walks on over to his first class for the day.

as he enters his classroom door, jinsung is greeted by his classmates who were already there. he was making his way over to his desk when he stops.

there, on top of his desk, was a small envelope.

jinsung looks at it in confusion with this head cocked to the side. he puts his bag down before he takes a seat. he picks up the card and then he flips it over.

_to the one i bumped into a few mornings back_

jinsung’s eyes widened and his heartbeat began to pick up. with shaking fingers, he opens the envelope to see a note. jinsung takes a deep breath before he reads what it says.

 _i was living in a world of black and whites_  
_until you came,_  
_and suddenly, it was all technicolor._  
_if you can see them too, meet me at the rooftop after school._  
_i want to show you something._  
_i’ll be waiting._  
_jdy_

jinsung has never been more excited.

* * *

 

“i’m finally meeting him today.” jinsung says as he plops down beside taekhyeon at the cafeteria. it was lunch break and all five of them were again sitting together at the cafeteria tables.

“meeting who?” seunghwan asks as he takes in a spoonful of his food.

“him! my soulmate!”

junseo once again sputters his drink out accidentally at seunghwan and sungwon.

“DUDE YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT!” sungwon shouts as he wipes his face with his sleeve.

“i’m sorry, shit i don’t mean to.” junseo says before he looks at jinsung. “anyways, how? when? where??”

jinsung digs through his back pocket before he shows the note to his friends. taekhyeon grabs it and reads it out loud.

“i was living in a world of black and whites until you came, and suddenly, it was all technicolor. if you see them too, meet me at the rooftop after school. i want to show you something. i’ll be waiting. jdy.”

“jdy??” seunghwan asks as he grabs the note from taekhyeon’s hands. sungwon leans over seunghwan’s shoulder to read as well.

“who could jdy be?” he asks as they pass the note over to junseo. the other squints at it, he repeats the three letters a few times before his eyes widen and he points a finger at jinsung.

“y-you’re doyummie’s soulmate?!?!” he shouts. at this, jinsung notices that the whole cafeteria has gone quiet and as the five of them look around, they see that most of the people were looking at them now. junseo sheepishly scratches the back of his head before he stands up with a hand raised in the air.

“sorry! i was too loud!” he says. as the others go back to what they were doing, junseo sits back down.

“i’m sorry, i’m whose soulmate?” jinsung asks.

“doyummie! jdy, jeon doyum!!” junseo says. at this, taekhyeon clasps his hands together.

“AHH! THAT jeon doyum?!?” taekhyeon looks at junseo who nods vigorously at him.

“guys, i don’t get it, who’s jeon doyum?” sungwon asks.

“he’s the dance department’s notorious ‘aloof prince.’” taekhyeon answers.

“hey, i’m minoring in the dance department, how come i’ve never heard of him?” seunghwan says.

“yes you have seunghwan, just think about it.”

seunghwan was silent for a few seconds, he repeats the title in his head a few times before realization dawns on his face. 

“OH OKAY YEAH, i have heard of him before! best dancer, right?” seunghwan asks junseo who nods again.

“he really is, he’s the only one who could dance next to senior lee chaeyeon and senior choi yena without looking like a freaking backup dancer.” junseo takes a bite of his sandwich.

“woah, wait senior lee chaeyeon? the one who dances like a feather? jinsung’s soulmate is as good as her?” sungwon asks.

“yup, the one and only. doyummie dances just like her, he’s currently the best male dancer in our department. ranked first in our year. most people are afraid to talk to him because of it. they’re all intimidated cause there was this one time, we had this group dance number, and doyummie, he got really irritated cause some of the dancers kept fooling around. he ended up scolding them, even the higher years. you should’ve seen him, he was all, “focus, focus!" the higher years couldn't say anything back because honestly, if doyummie didn’t say anything, we probably wouldn’t have anything done." junseo rambles on.

“you called him an "aloof prince" though, what’s up with that?” jinsung asks taekhyeon. taekhyeon finishes drinking his soda before he talks.

“you know how people give titles to other people? that's his. as junseo said before, most people from the dance department are afraid to talk to him. he’s alone most of the time, doesn't talk much, pretty much got his own world. I think he’s only got a handful of people he talks to regularly, but the girls, as well as the guys, all love him. he's 'the prince.' he’s the best dancer, and I haven’t seen him personally because he’s usually locked up in the dance studio practicing, but I’ve heard he’s quite the eyecandy too.” taekhyeon finishes his piece with junseo nodding alongside him.

"you're right about him being eyecandy, taek. he looks really pretty, he's slim, his skin is so white, 11/10, would date." seunghwan says as he nods to himself and then to jinsung who gives him a small glare.

“did you guys know that he’s even got his own studio? i mean, it’s not his, you guys know that the dance studios are free for use but apparently he uses this one particular room so much that the other students just refrain from using it. one time, one group used it for practice and doyum didn’t know, but he's pretty chill about that, he's okay with sharing, so he asked if he could share with them and they agreed. they ended up just watching him practice his choreography. It was quote unquote “so beautiful” and “a sight to see.” in the end, the last studio on the second floor, they always keep it open for him. some people visit the room to just watch.” junseo once again rambles.

“actually, i bet if doyum wasn’t so shy, he’d probably have a long line of suitors asking for his hand.” seunghwan says as the others nod.

“seems like hyung, you’ve got lots of competition.”sungwon says.

taekhyeon nods his head at this before he pats jinsung’s back.

“well, our jinsung here got himself quite the guy.”

jinsung gulps.

“i sure did.”

* * *

 

it’s been ten minutes since the last bell rung signaling the end of school and jinsung was... nervous. his heart was beating hard in his ribcage. he’s been by the door to the rooftop ever since classes let off but he just couldn’t muster the courage to open it. after a few more deep breaths, jinsung finally nods to himself before he grabs hold of the doorknob.

…

jinsung sinks into the floor, hand still on the doorknob, but now, his other hand is holding his head in disappointment.

“…so are you just going to sit there?”

jinsung lets out a small, and to his insistence again, manly shriek as he stands up and turns around.

_holy shit, he does look pretty._

doyum waves a hand at his face.

“hello?” the other asks. jinsung sputters a bit, a red blush on his face as he rubs a hand at the back of his neck. doyum lets out a small giggle ( _oh god, what a cute giggle_ , jinsung thinks) as he walks past jinsung to open the door to the rooftop.

“come on, i want to show you something.” he motions for jinsung to follow him. jinsung does.

the rooftop itself was covered with flowers, kind of like a small greenhouse with a a few stone benches here and there. doyum makes his way to one of the benches before he looks at jinsung and pats the seat next to him. jinsung makes his way over to him, and as he sits down, doyum speaks.

“this," jinsung looks at doyum to see that he's looking out into the horizon. "this is what i wanted you to see.” jinsung follows doyum's line of gaze before he sees it too.

the only word that jinsung could think of to describe the scenery that he saw was: _beautiful._

different shades of reds, oranges and yellows blend into the sky like a burning fire painted onto a blank canvas. the sun was almost hidden behind the city buildings, but it was still visible enough to be seen through the cracks as it starts to make its quiet descent. 

“wow.” jinsung breathes out. “it’s beautiful.”

doyum smiles. “isn’t it? i’ve always wanted to see what this would look like with colors. it was so much more beautiful than i imagined it would be.”

they were silent for a while before doyum asks jinsung a question.

"what's your name?" jinsung blinks before he answers. 

"jinsung. jung jinsung." doyum nods. 

"jung jinsung, i'm jeo--" 

"i know who you are, jeon doyum." jinsung cuts him off with a small smile. 

doyum frowns a bit.  _he knew me all this time?,_  doyum thinks. a wave of silence passes over them again before doyum breaks it by asking jinsung another question.

“so... were you not happy with me being your soulmate?”

jinsung looks at doyum confused.

“wait, what?”

doyum has his hands clasped together and he was hunching his shoulders in making him look small. well, smaller.

“w-well, you said you knew who i am but you didn’t look for me after that day. plus, you looked irritated. i mean, i know you’ve heard what they’re saying about me. i know i don’t have a lot of friends and a lot of people don’t like me, and that i tend to look mean even when i don’t mean to but-“

“woah, woah, wait a minute slow down! why did you think i’m not happy with you being my soulmate?”

doyum looks at him before he once again redirects his gaze.

“you didn’t look for me, and when you looked at me, you looked absolutely... annoyed! i thought maybe you were mad cause i started to yell at you when you bumped into me.” he mutters.

“okay first of all, i deserved to get yelled at that time cause it was my fault for hurrying to class. second, i didn’t actually see you that time. my glasses,” jinsung taps it a few times for emphasis, “fell and i honestly cannot, and i emphasize, **_cannot_** see shit without it so i’m sorry. i really did try to look for you, but i just found out today that you were in the dance department. i only looked through the vocal department because that’s where we met so i assumed you were there as well.”

“oh no, my hyung is there, he forgot something that day so i went to give it to him. do you know him? his name is kim taewoo!” doyum says.

“senior kim taewoo?” jinsung asks. as doyum nods, jinsung’s a bit surprised. senior kim taewoo was ranked third in the vocal department. now that jinsung thought about it, wasn’t doyum ranked first in his year for dance? oh, birds of the same feather do flock together, jinsung guesses.

“anyways, i’m sorry, i didn’t know your eyesight was bad. i honestly thought you saw me and that you just chose to ignore me. i assumed the worst. i didn’t even think of other possibilities.” doyum says.

“no, no. it’s alright. i’m at fault here too." jinsung gives a small smile to doyum and this time, doyum gives a small smile back. jinsung clears his throat before he talks.

"you mentioned something about me hearing what others have been saying about you? what is up with that?” jinsung asks. 

doyum pouts a bit and jinsung almost dies of cuteness. the other puts his knees up onto the bench and hugs them.

“i-i don’t have a lot of friends here and, i don’t even know why. i mean, i try to make friends, but i-i’m really shy most of the time. i get the feeling that most of the people in our department hates me. i tried sharing the dance studio i use with others, but they all turn me down.” doyum sighs as he rests his chin on his knees. “plus i usually see other people looking at me, but they always look away when i look at them. it’s awkward, i’m awkward, i’m sorry.”

doyum thinks that he’s hated? that’s literally the opposite of what his friends told him.

“doyum, don’t you think they avoid you not because they hate you but because they actually find you... pretty cool?"

at this, doyum furrows his eyebrows as he looks at jinsung.

"what, why? that doesn't make any sense." doyum says. jinsung gives out a small laugh. 

"you... you're kind of oblivious, aren't you?" 

jinsung revels in the fact that doyum's cheeks turn the lightest shade of red as he sputters out his next words. 

"w-what?! how rude of you, jinsung-ssi, and to think i shared this sight with you." jinsung laughs out freely now. when his laughter dies down, he clears his throat before he looks at doyum.

"you totally are, you should have heard what my friends were saying when they talked about you." doyum rolls his eyes at him as he snorts. 

"no, really. did you know that you even have your own nickname? "aloof prince," they said." jinsung says with a small laugh. at this, doyum seems to shrink into himself more and he looks into the ground. jinsung sees this and he frowns before he inches closer to doyum. he peers over to get a good view of doyum's face. 

"hey... you know, it's not really a bad thing." jinsung softly says. doyum looks to the side, eyes hard. 

"how can it  ** _not_** be a bad thing, jinsung? they even call me names." doyum frowns. 

"doyum, i can assure you they don't mean it in a bad way. i honestly think that they call you that because they think you're the best here. really, you're someone they look up to. to them, you're a prince that can't even be touched. you're on a different level than them."

"i don't want to be on a different level!" doyum stands up in an annoyed fit. 

"well, have you told them that?"

at this doyum goes silent as he looks at jinsung, and he sits down on the bench as he presses his lips together. there's an obvious redness on his face going up to his ears. 

"...no." he answers with a small voice.

"see? now you see why there's an "aloof" in the your title. try talking to people more, you'll be very surprised." jinsung says as he smiles. doyum gives out a big sigh before he looks at jinsung. 

"...thanks." 

jinsung smiles. 

"you're welcome." 

* * *

 

they were walking home now, well, jinsung was walking doyum home after he discovers that the other only lived a couple of blocks away from his.

"...so, where does this leave us now?" jinsung asks as he stops walking and watches doyum walk on. the other stops after a few steps before he turns around and skips back. he stops right in front of jinsung. 

"we're soulmates, so in a way, you're already really important to me." doyum says. jinsung nods before he lets the other continue. 

"i don't really know to what extent our relationship is going to be, but i'm willing to try things if you are. for now, let's start as friends?" 

"definitely. i'd like that. friends." jinsung says. doyum smiles at him and jinsung finds himself smiling back. 

"i'm jeon doyum." doyum holds his hand out and jinsung gives out a laugh before he grabs it with his own and gives it a shake.

"hi jeon doyum, i'm jung jinsung." the two laugh at each other before they continue walking home. as they reach a small simple, homely house, doyum waves goodbye. 

"this is my stop, jinsung. thanks, for everything." doyum gives jinsung a small smile. 

"thank you too, prince."

"shut up!" doyum shouts at him, a red blush on his cheeks. jinsung laughs.

"that is never going to get old, see you tomorrow at school, 'yum!" doyum rolls his eyes at him again, but he still answers with a smile on his lips. 

"yeah, see you too!"

* * *

 

"hey doyum, over here!" 

it was lunch time and jinsung spots the blonde dancer carrying a tray of food from across the room. he waves him over, and when doyum sees him, he smiles, whispers something into senior kim taewoo's ear (who looks at jinsung and nods before he sits with senior yoo yongha and senior shin yechan) before he makes his way over. 

"jinsung are you crazy?! why would you want him to sit with us, he doesn't know us!" taekhyeon says. 

"this is the perfect time to get to know him then!" seunghwan nods at taekhyeon with a small smile.

"it's alright, he's cool, you should get to know him!" jinsung answers. doyum gives a small bow to each person in the table with his eyes shaped like crescents as he smiles while he greets them. 

"h-hey, is it alright to sit with you guys?" doyum asks. jinsung nudges taekhyeon who is still obviously stunned by the other's sheer adorableness. the other panics before he manages a small "y-yes." seunghwan laughs at his friend as doyum takes a seat beside jinsung. 

"hey, doyummie! you're here!" junseo sits in front of doyum as he and sungwon appear with their own lunch trays in hand. 

"junseo! i didn't know you and jinsung were friends?" doyum says as he looks at jinsung who shrugs as he starts to eat his lunch. 

"ah, so you're  _that_ famous jeon doyum. tell me, hyung is it true that you're the best dancer in your year?" sungwon asks as he opens his cup of pudding. doyum blushes beet red. 

"n-no! w-where did you hear that?!" doyum answers. sungwon points a spoon at junseo who shrugs. 

"what? it's true!" junseo says. doyum glares at him lightly before he kicks junseo from under the table. he gives a small triumphant smile seeing junseo double over in pain before he digs into his lunch.

"why are you always so violent with me?! jinsung, your soulmate is mean!" doyum blushes as he looks to the side, eyeing jinsung who merely laughs as he sees the two. jinsung gives him a small reassuring smile and doyum gives one back. 

"eww, no flirting please, right in front of my salad." sungwon says as he points his fork at the two. jinsung and doyum both look away with blushes on their faces and smiles on their lips. seunghwan smacks sungwon's head. 

"don't worry, you little kid, you're going to find your soulmate someday too." he says. sungwon makes a disgusted face as the table bursts into laughter. 

as jinsung looks around the table, he sees his friends and his soulmate, laughing, conversing, having fun and jinsung smiles to himself. 

 _'ah yes, i could get used to this._ ' 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this then thank u for getting this far! yes, it is a bit open-ended lmao i didn't want to make it too long without any solid plot cause the main prompt i had was was soulmate!au + colors aha 
> 
> leave me anything, a comment, a critique i appreciate everything!! :) :) :) 
> 
> once again, thank you aha


End file.
